tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Start a Garage Band!
Maddie, Olivia, Shannon, and Katie start a garage band. Kaitlin tries to advice them against it. Episode Summary Kaitlin has friends over. They are busy watching Captain America: Civil War ''on Netflix. Shannon is bored of that movie and wants to do something else. Katie finds one of Kaitlin's dad's Guns N' Roses albums. She thinks it would be cool to form a band. Olivia thinks that's a great idea. Kaitlin doesn't want them to, ever since she had her rock star phase. Maddie thinks it'll be fine. The four girls pick up instruments pretty quickly. Olivia is lead singer and guitarist, Maddie is back-up and bass, Shannon is the keyboard, and Katie is on the drums. Maddie thinks this is gonna be awesome. They come up with a band name. They think they should be the Ferocious Four. Katie likes it. They start jamming out to songs. Shannon realizes they're doing musical numbers again. Olivia says they're not as good as the ones they previously did though. The Ferocious Four have a gig at a jailhouse for some prisoners. When Kaitlin discovers this, she goes berserk. She knows the girls are in trouble. She rushes over to the county jail as fast as she can. She thinks she needs another ride from Austin. She consults Austin. Austin groans and goes with it. Meanwhile, the girls are warming up for their performance. Maddie hopes there's a lot of hot guys to perform in front of. Katie doesn't doubt there will be. Kaitlin bursts in before they can perform. She tells them to stop. They don't know what they're getting themselves into with a bunch of convicts out there. Katie says she's right and doesn't know what they were thinking. Shannon is glad they learned their lesson, but the crowd is expecting a show. They don't know what to do. Maddie really hopes it's not Conway Twitty. Kaitlin thinks it's better. She gets Justin Bieber and he performs "Company." The convicts don't know how to feel. Production Information * There is no CGI in this episode * The idea of the band performing at a jailhouse was almost scrapped but was kept at the last minute * Bieber is the third guest celebrity/actor to appear on the show Trivia * The girls are seen watching ''Captain America: Civil War '' * Kaitlin mentions her rock star phase from "Rock and Roll Kaitlin" * Katie is seen holding the Guns N' Roses album "Appetite for Destruction" * The girls are heard making a rock cover of "A Whole New World" from ''Aladdin '' * Shannon mentions the show finally having musical numbers, which is mentioned in "The Kaitlin Movie" * The scene where Kaitlin goes berserk is very similar to the one with Feris from ''Feris Buller's Day Off * Austin gives Kaitlin a ride for the third time, the other two being in "Straight Outta School" and "A Trip Up Mount Rushmore" * Maddie mentions Conway Twitty as a resort to a canceled performance, which is a reference to a running gag on ''Family Guy '' * "Company" by Justin Bieber is heard Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles